


It Is Decidedly So

by ominousrum



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9785354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ominousrum/pseuds/ominousrum
Summary: based on a prompt from karis-the-fangirl "write an AU about one of your characters being able to see or determine the future; or they discover a prophecy"





	

**Author's Note:**

> based on a prompt from karis-the-fangirl "write an AU about one of your characters being able to see or determine the future; or they discover a prophecy"

Full of waffles and bacon, Anna and Kristoff flomped on the sofa in their usual Sunday routine. Anna’s long legs resting across Kristoff’s knees, her toes dancing to an imaginary beat. Sven gnawing on a rawhide bone on the floor beside them. The Sunday newspaper strewn between them. 

Kristoff chewed on the cap his favourite crossword pen, paper folded in half along the crease. Anna was buried in the Lifestyles section, arms stretched wide often with a frustrated snap of the section delivered with growl of displeasure whenever she read something in the editorial she didn’t agree with. 

“A-ha!” Anna exclaimed, just barely avoiding nicking Kristoff’s chin as she the paper down with a flourish. 

“What’s a 13 letter word for narrow escape?” Kristoff deadpanned. 

“Hmm? No but listen to my horoscope!” Anna continued, 

_“You’re a force to be reckoned with this week. This may result in your usually abundant energy becoming that much greater, especially when it comes to influencing others.”_

“Should I be scared?” Kristoff quipped. 

“Oh shush! I’m delightful. But do you know what this means? Maybe I’ll finally be able to convince Elsa to go skydiving with me!” Anna grinned from ear to ear. 

“You don’t really believe in all of that nonsense, do you?” Kristoff asked, his brow arched quizzically.

“That’s just what a cynical Taurus Dog would say.” Anna gave the paper a flick as she went back to her reading, her braids swishing defiantly behind her. 

“I just don’t know how much stock you can put in the moon and the stars predicting your future. Call me a cynic or a realist, you picked me.” Kristoff shrugged. 

“I did. Fortunately for me we’re incredibly compatible in addition to you being the sexiest man alive. You’re lucky to have such an understanding Cancer Goat.” Anna patted his arm affectionately. 

“Great band name.” 

Anna scoffed “I suppose you don’t believe in palmistry either?” 

“No, I suppose I don’t.” Kristoff said decidedly, bending to give Sven a scratch behind the ear, laughing softly at the echoing thump of his tail on the hardwood floor. 

“Well, I can prove it. Your right hand, please sir.” Anna sat up and swung her legs off her boyfriend, extending a hand.

“You’re going to read my fortune?” Kristoff eyed Anna wearily, eventually sighing in defeat and offering up his palm. 

Anna leaned in close and started to caress his hand, her fingers tracing seemingly invisible lines.

“See here?” Anna traced the furrow under Kristoff’s fingers “That’s the heart line. It shows how your relationships will develop, if you’ll have any hardships and all of that. I can see quite clearly you’re over the moon with happiness due to a plucky redhead entering your life oh, two years ago or so.” Anna gave him a satisfied smile.

“You can see all that, eh? Anything else?” Kristoff stared, bemused, at his amazing fortune-telling hand. 

Anna squinted and poked at the fleshy mounds as if tapping out a secret code. “Just that you’ll get married and have two- no, three- beautiful children!” 

Anna gave way to a fit of giggles as Kristoff decided the best use of his hands would be to distract her with some expert tickling. 

“I can tell I’ve made a believer out of you.” Anna teased once she caught her breath. 

Kristoff tried his best to remain stone-faced, casting a furtive glance to the underwear drawer he had taped a very special ring to the underside of. _100% accuracy, Anna_ , he thought. 

“Alright, All-Seeing Anna – what take-out do you see in our future?” 

“I know a great way to decide, just let me grab the flyers from the top of the fridge and my Magic 8 Ball.”


End file.
